


Action vérité

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Thor, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Loki, Voyeurism, thor is a slut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du cul... du cul du cul du cul. Un threesome. et des Avengers qui jouent à action vérité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action vérité

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un PWP.  
> Je vous interdis de rire !  
> Avec le prompt suivant : de Ioana Rluca Popescy  
> Qui : Thor x Loki x Tony   
> Avec: calins, cadeaux, élasticité

Coulson riait.  
L'agent riait comme il n'avait jamais rit de sa vie.  
Son fou-rire était presque explosif.  
S'il avait été le seul à rire, il se serait peut-être sentit ridicule mais heureusement pour lui, tous les autres autours de la table basse riaient également.  
Confortablement installé près de son grand frère qui le fixait avec un mélange de honte et de blâme amusé, Loki finissait de raconter l'histoire qui avait causé l'hilarité de tous les Avengers, Maria Hills et Phil Coulson en sus.

"- Et donc, Thor a attrapé Mjolnir, arraché son voile mariée et à balancé son marteau dans la figure de Thrym. "

Les larmes aux yeux de rire lui aussi, Loki ne put s'empêcher de matérialiser la scène en miniature sur la table pour que tous puissent profiter de la course poursuite benny-hillesque qui s'en était suivit entre le géant des glaces et son frère pour la récupération de Mjolnir

"- Et c'est donc comme ca que Thor s'est travestit en femme pour son mariage avec un géant des glaces." Finit le second prince.

Tranquillement en train de mourir de rire sur le sol, Tony eut les pires difficultés à reprendre son souffle.  
Loki était un conteur de première.  
Les joues roses de plaisir, le prince prit le verre de jus de fruit que lui donna son frère histoire de s'hydrater un peu la gorge avec autre chose que de l'alcool pur.  
Thor n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit frère soit là, près de lui, appuyé sur son épaule à partager cette soirée entre Avengers.  
Tony avait proposé de faire découvrir à Thor quelques jeux idiots humains histoire de s'amuser un peu et surtout, d'apprendre tous à se connaître un peu mieux.  
Ils travaillaient ensembles à la sauvegarde du monde depuis plusieurs années mais étaient finalement des étrangers les uns pour les autres.  
Ils s'étaient donc tous installés par terre, autour d'une table basse, avec force ronchonnement de la part de Steve mais grand empressement de la part des autres.  
Tony avait commencé à expliquer le jeu lorsque Loki s'était matérialisé dans le salon en armure complète.  
Personne n'avait bronché.  
Tony avait juste râlé que "pas ce soir chéri, on a pas encore la migraine".  
Un peu scandalisé, Loki avait été coupé net dans sa diatribe. Incapable de faire taire sa curiosité, il n'avait put que demander ce que trafiquaient les mortels.  
Trop content, Tony s'était levé, avait sans complexe attrapé le dieu par la main pour le faire asseoir près de Thor avait de lui coller un verre dans la main.  
Totalement stupéfait par l'outrecuidance du mortel (qu'il aimait bien mais Loki ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, ce n'était qu'un accident s'il lui avait sauvé la vie deux ou trois fois), Loki s'était laissé faire.  
Un immense sourire au visage, Tony s'était rassit entre Bruce et Clint avant de reprendre ses explications.

"- C'est simple. On fait tourner la bouteille. La personne devant laquelle elle s'arrête propose un thème et boit un verre. Tous ceux qui n'ont jamais fait ce que propose la personne boivent également un verre."  
"- …C'est idiot. A quoi cela sert-il dont ?" S'était étonné Loki, piqué.

Près de lui, Thor avait hoché la tête comme un chien de plage arrière de voiture.

"- C'est juste un jeu pour apprendre à se connaître, Loki. Un moyen facile de partager la honte en se moquant de soit même."

Les deux dieux avaient réfléchit un moment, haussé les épaules, puis prit leurs verres.

"- Je commence !" Avait annoncé Tony avant de faire tourner la bouteille qui s'était arrêtée devant Natasha.

Elle prit son verre puis réfléchit une seconde.

"- Je n'ai jamais….fait de trampoline en maillot de bain."

Tout le groupe sauf Maria Hills grogna puis vida son verre.  
Loki et Thor hésitèrent encore jusqu'à ce que Tony leur réexplique.

"- Si vous n'avez jamais fait de trampoline en maillot de bain, vous devez vider votre verre."

Les deux princes obéirent avant que Thor ne demande.

"- C'est quoi un trampoline."

Loki se fit un plaisir de matérialiser une illusion de la chose pendant qu'un Bruce toujours serviable expliquait.  
Natasha refit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Coulson.

"- Je n'ai jamais….embrassé une personne du même sexe."

Steve, Clint, Bruce et Maria vidèrent leurs verres.

"- Tony ?"  
"- J'étais bourré et Rhodes aussi." 

Hilare, Clint haussa un sourcil vers Natasha.

"- Mission."  
"- Pas drôle."  
"- Thor ?"  
"- J'ai toujours embrassé Loki."

Les autres reniflèrent.

"- C'est pas le même genre de baiser dont on parle." Se moqua Tony mais il laissa pisser. 

Coulson n'avait pas précisé après tout.  
Phil fit retourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Clint.

"- Je n'ai jamais utilisé de machine à laver le linge."

Tony, les deux dieux et étonnement Maria avalèrent leurs verres.

"- Quoi ? J'ai toujours travaillé pour le SHIELD et on a une blanchisserie."

La bouteille tourna encore pour s'arrêter devant Natasha une fois de plus.

"- Je n'ai jamais tué d'enfants."

L'ambiance se plomba un peu et plus encore lorsque seul Steve vida son verre avec la jeune femme.  
La russe fit à nouveau tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta devant Thor.

"- Hum…. Je n'ai jamais été marié."

L'intégralité de la table vida son verre à part Loki.

"- Sérieux Rodolphe ? T'as été marié ?"  
"- Cinq fois. Toujours des mariages arrangés. Ca c'est toujours mal finit." Grimaça le Jotun.  
"- Et pas PointBreak ?"  
"- Je ne suis que le second prince, Anthony. Sacrifiable politiquement. Pas comme un héritier. Bon pour créer des alliances et produire des rejetons mais c'est tout."

Le calme froid du prince fit grimacer Steve.  
Il avait toujours eut en horreur les mariages arrangés.  
Thor fit tourner la bouteille.  
Il la lança si fort qu'elle faillit s'envoler.  
Heureusement, elle finit par s'arrêter devant Tony au bout de deux bonnes minutes.

"- Je ne me suis jamais travestit !"

Toute la table avala son verre. Sauf Thor et Loki.  
Les yeux brillants, Clint ne pu résister à la tentation.

"- Je veux savoir !!!"

Bon joueur, Loki se mit en devoir de raconter l'histoire de son frère, Mjolnir et Thrym.  
Une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé, Clint insista.

"- Et toi Loki ?"

Le prince eut un sourire en coin. Puis à sa place se tint une femme splendide aux formes généreuses.

"- W…Wahou !"  
"- Merci de cette appréciation, Stark."

Thor balança une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne de Clint qui manqua plonger le nez dans le décolleté plongeant de Lady Loki tellement il matait ce que Loki avait à offrir.

"- Comment tu fais ça ?" S'enthousiasma Tony. "Je veux connaître la magie."

Il aurait donné ses deux bras pour pouvoir être une femelle quelques heures et en tester toutes les ficelles.  
Loki hésita mais Thor répondit pour lui.

"- Loki est un jotun. Les jotuns sont totalement hermaphrodites. Quelque part, ce n'est pas une transformation pour mon frère. Juste un pas de plus dans un sens que dans l'autre. Ca lui a causé pas mal de problème avant que Loki sache ce qu'il était."

Steve ne pu que compatir.

"- J'imagine. Te savoir prit au milieu du meilleur de deux mondes dans un royaume qui révère la masculinité et la force, ne pas comprendre cette différence et devoir la cacher pour ne pas être mit encore plus à l'écart. Ca a dut être affreux."

Les yeux de Loki se mirent à briller.  
Comment ce simple humain pouvait-il comprendre aussi simplement, au vite, aussi facilement et vocaliser ce qui l'avait lentement détruit pendant des siècles avec une pareille aisance ?

"- Quelqu'un savait ?" La voix de Steve était toujours aussi douce et encourageante.

Il savait ce qu'était être au banc de la société pour une différence physique contre laquelle on ne pouvait rien.

"- Juste Thor."

Le prince blond passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Loki se laissa faire. Il enfouit même son nez dans le cou de son ainé pendant une minute puis le repoussa doucement.  
Personne ne fit de commentaire sur les yeux soudain rouges du prince qui avait reprit la forme que tous lui connaissaient.  
Ils ne firent pas plus de commentaires sur le changement de vêtements.  
Loki ne portait plus son armure et son casque à cornes mais des vêtements en cuir plus confortables. L'équivalent du jeans t-shirt pour un asgardien quoi.

"- A toi de faire tourner la bouteille, Tony."

Le milliardaire fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta devant Bruce.

"- Je n'ai jamais….fais de saut en parachute."

Seul Thor et Loki avalèrent leurs verres.   
La bouteille tourna encore.  
Cette fois, Loki prit son verre.

"- Je n'ai jamais…." Loki fronça les sourcils. 

Qu'est ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait ??   
Y avait-il même quelque chose qu'il n'ait jamais fait ?

"- Je n'ai jamais…" Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus basse. "je n'ai jamais été assez saoul pour rouler sous la table." Et il avala son verre.

Il fut bien le seul avec Steve.  
La bouteille tourna encore et encore.  
Petit à petit, l'alcool montait et les réponses se faisaient de plus en plus tordues et indécente.

"- Je n'ai jamais pratiqué la zoophilie !" Proposa Tony.

Les deux dieux hésitèrent jusqu'à ce que Coulson explique.

"- Copulé avec un animal."

Les deux dieux reposèrent leur verre.  
Un silence touchant tomba sur le groupe.

"- … Vous plaisantez ?"

Thor battit des paupières.

"- Quel est le problème ?"  
"- Des animaux, Thor !"

Loki renifla.

"- Le père de Sleipnir est un cheval vous savez."  
"- Attends Rodophe, tu veux dire que cette histoire est vraie ? Tu t'es vraiment changé en jument et tout ? Tu as vraiment accouché d'un poulain ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Svadilfari n'a pas été un très bon père quand Sleipnir n'était encore qu'un poulain mais il s'est rattrapé depuis. Nous nous entendons finalement assez bien avec lui, mon fils et moi."  
"-….Parce que tu le revois ?"

Ce fut à Thor de s'étonner. 

"- Evidement que Loki revoit le père de son premier enfant. Ce serait quand même triste qu'il ne le fasse pas. Ils partagent un enfant quand même !"  
"- Thor ! C'est un cheval !"  
"- Et j'en suis un aussi lorsque je le revois ! Je prends juste mes précautions maintenant."  
"- Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour entendre ca." Se lamenta Clint.  
"- Et toi Thor ? Avec quoi tu as copulé ? Un lapin ? Une loutre ? Ou plus simplement une truite de mer ?"  
"- Un loup et un dragon." Expliqua tranquillement le prince blond.  
"- ……Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir."  
"- Les formes animales de Loki sont toujours parfaites, ami Bruce."  
"- ….j'ai peur de comprendre." Se plaignit Steve en se cachant le visage dans l'épaule de Coulson qui en aurait presque ronronné.

Tony se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- …. Tu as couché avec ton frère ? Et pire encore, quand il était sous une forme animale." Thor opina du chef. "Tu as couché avec ton frère sous forme de louve." Cette fois, Thor secoua la tête.  
"- Non ami Stark. Loki était sous une forme de loup mâle. Et de dragon mâle. C'est lui qui m'a couvert. C'est comme ca que sont nés Fenrir et Jormugandr."  
"- ….. Pardon ?"

Loki eut un sourire en coin.  
Traumatiser les humains comme ça était bien plus drôle que de tenter de les tuer. Ce peuple était si mesquin et complexé….

"- Thor est un dieu de la fertilité, humain. Et je suis le père de Fenrir et Jor, votre mythologie ne se trompe pas là dessus. C'est Thor qui les a mit au monde."

Tony se mit à tousser comme un perdu. Il avait avalé sa bière de travers.

"- PARDON ???"

Thor confirma.

"- Vivre avec un Changeur peut-être particulièrement cocasse. Et surprenant. Mais jamais ennuyeux." Insista le prince d'Asgard en souriant largement. Bien sur, il a fallu cacher quelques petites choses à père. Mais mère nous a aidés. Je crois que ça la fait mourir de rire à chaque fois."

Clint fixa le fond de son verre comme s'il voulait se noyer dedans.  
C'était trop de révélations pour lui en trop peu de temps.  
L'image mentale de Thor à quatre pattes sur le sol en train de se faire ramoner par son frère sous forme lupine était absolument traumatisante.

"- Et si on changeait de jeu ?" Proposa-t-il 

Tout le monde râla un peu.

"- Action vérité ?"

Là, tout le monde fut d'accord.

##################################

"- Alors ? Action ou Vérité ?"

Natasha hésita une seconde.

"- Vérité."  
"- Est-ce que tu as un petit copain ?"

La jeune femme foudroya Clint du regard.

"- Non."

L'archer ne pu retenir un sourire idiot 

"- La bonne question aurait été "As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie", agent Barton." Ronronna Loki en jetant un coup d'œil à Hills qui s'empourpra.

Clint resta figé une seconde. Son visage se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer.

"- Loki, cesse d'ennuyer le monde !" Gronda gentiment Thor.  
"- Mais mon frère, il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à employer le bon mot au bon moment quand même !"

Bruce chercha immédiatement à détourner l'attention de tout le monde.

"- Tony, action ou vérité ?"  
"- Action !"  
"- Roule une pelle à Thor !"

Tony resta consterné une seconde.  
Pardon ?  
Le prince éclata de rire, pas plus perturbé que ça. Sans laisser le temps à l'humain de protester, il l'attrapa par la nuque, forçant sa langue entre ses lèvres.  
Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Tony était écarlate et…très excité.

"- Wa…Wahou ! Thor ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais embrasser aussi bien."

Imperturbable, Loki hocha la tête.

"- Il suce très bien aussi."  
"- Loki !!!!" Râla le blond. "Ne fais pas ton jaloux."  
"- Je ne suis pas jaloux."  
"- Tu es toujours jaloux dès que j'approche quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Ta crise de nerf à cause de Jane a quand même été remarquable.

Le jotun se mit à bouder.  
Les autres se retinrent prudemment de tout commentaire. Ils découvraient la relation entre les deux frères sous un jour qu'ils n'auraient JAMAIS imaginés. Et qui pourtant expliquait énormément de choses.

"- Loki, action ou vérité ?"  
"- Vérité."  
"- Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à dire à Thor que tu le hais alors qu'il est évident que tu l'adores ?"

Le dieu tourna un regard glacé sur Steve. Cet homme était parfois trop rusé pour son propre bien.

"- Ce n'est pas Thor que je hais. Ca n'a jamais été lui."  
"- Loki…" Souffla doucement le prince ainé, touché par la détresse évidente de son frère, même s'il était seul à la voir.   
"- C'est moi que je hais." Finit le jotun dans un souffle. "Excusez-moi."

Il se leva d'un coup pour aller se calmer sur la terrasse.  
Thor le regarda partir avec tristesse. Tout son instinct lui criait de lui courir après. Pourtant, il s'y refusa.  
S'il allait le chercher, Loki fuirait probablement.  
Il fallait qu'il le laisse revenir à lui de sa propre volonté.  
En attendant que Loki revienne, Tony fit passer de la pizza à tout le monde.  
Loki finit par revenir, plus calme.  
Il reprit sa place près de son frère, lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de croquer dans sa part de pizza pour la manger à sa place, sans jamais lui lâcher la main.  
Il finit en lui suçant les doigts.  
Thor le laissa faire bien volontiers, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. 

"- Où en étions-nous ?"  
"- C'était à toi de dire, Loki." 

Le prince hocha la tête calmement. 

"- Clint, action ou vérité."

L'archer lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Vérité."  
"- Qui as-tué ton père ?"

Clint se retint de sauter à la gorge du dieu. Il connaissait la réponse. Pire, Clint savait pourquoi il lui demandait ca. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, son père restait son père. Il s'en était toujours voulu.

"- Clint…"  
"- Barney… C'est Barney qui l'a tué."

Le regard de Loki s'était un peu adoucit.  
Natasha le fixait avec stupeur.  
Jamais Clint n'avait accepté de lui en parler.

"- Barney, Clint. Pas toi." Insista doucement le dieu. "C'est à toi."

Clint s'envoya un grand verre de bière, le temps de reprendre son calme.

Le groupe continua à jouer un long moment, alternant les bêtises les plus pures et les vérités les plus douloureuses. Pourtant, à aucun moment l'un d'eux n'eut le désir de laisser tomber ou de mentir. Pas même Loki.

"- Action "

A peine avait-il dit ca que Coulson le regrettait déjà.  
Un sourire absolument pervers aux lèvres, Thor ne put s'empêcher de titiller l'agent.

"- Embrassez Steve, Fils de Coul."

L'agent se raidit.  
Immédiatement, Steve était passé au fuchsia.  
Timides comme des chatons, les deux hommes effleurèrent à peine leurs lèvres avant de se séparer.

"- Ha non ! Mieux que ca Steve !" Insista Tony, hilare.

Tout le monde était au courant du crush de Coulson de Steve et de celui de Steve sur Coulson. Les deux hommes n'avaient juste pas le cran de se lancer. Steve était une icône pour Phil. Quant à Steve, il peinait à trouver normal de pouvoir être attiré par un mâle.

"- Stark…"

Le regard noir de Phil aurait du calmer le milliardaire mais son hilarité n'en fut que davantage redoublée. Thor insista lui aussi.

"- Allez, Fils de Coul. Un peu de courage !"

A force de se faire titiller par tout le groupe, les deux hommes finirent par s'embrasser d'abord doucement puis la passion prit le pas sur la raison. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre, aussi gênés aux entournures et aussi hors d'haleine.

"- Wahou. Ca c'était un baiser." Ronronna Clint.

L'agent et le Capitaine se séparèrent en catastrophe. Puis ils mirent un point d'honneur à ne plus se regarder.  
Piqué, Coulson se tourna vers Tony.

"- A moi. Stark. Action ou vérité ?"  
"- Action !"

Qui avait dit que Tony Stark était intelligent avec un minimum d'instinct de survie ?

"- Puisque ca vous amuse à ce point et que les exploits de nos deux dieux résidents vous plaisent tant, je vous mets au défit de coucher avec Thor. Et d'être dessus !"

Le milliardaire sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.  
Pardon ?  
Non mais il pétait un plomb le Coulson là ?  
Où alors il était ivre ?  
Très content de lui, l'agent avait croisé les bras sur le torse et se permettait un petit sourire de fauve, particulièrement fier.  
Stark serait obligé de concéder sa défaite ave ca !  
C'était bas, mesquin limite, mais tant pis.  
Il n'avait pas à jouer avec son Capitaine ! Na !

"- Alors, Stark. On a pas les couilles ?"

Loki se mit à glousser doucement.

"- Ho, Agent, vous avez fait une grosse bêtise. Vous venez de mettre un défi sous le nez de Thor. Et mon frère n'est pas du genre à refuser un défi. Encore moins un défi qui signifie du plaisir facile."

Tony jeta un regard effrayé à Thor qui évaluait l'humain comme un bout de viande.

"- Du calme Thor ! C'est juste un jeu ! J'abandonne !"  
"- Je ne vous savais pas lâche, Anthony Stark. Je suis déçut…"  
"- La ferme Rodolphe."

Loki partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant de s'installer dans le giron de son frère.  
Thor paru presque déçut de la fuite éperdue de Tony. Comme Loki l'avait dit, il n'avait rien contre le plaisir facile, bien au contraire.  
Le jeu se poursuivit encore un peu puis chacun finit par regagner sa chambre.  
Les humains étaient encore un peu perturbés.  
Seuls les deux dieux restèrent dans le salon sans trop savoir quoi se dire.

"- Loki…. Tu restes avec moi ?"

Le jotun hésita.

"- Je n'étais pas passé pour ça, Thor."

Il rematérialisa son armure sur lui.

"- Loki… S'il te plait…. Reste…" Insista Thor en retirant gentiment le casque de la tête de son cadet.

Le jotun soupira de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de son frère se posèrent sur les siennes. 

"- Thor… Cesse de me prendre par les sentiments."  
"- Tu sais que je t'aime, Loki. Même si tu es un jotun. Peu m'importe. Pour moi, tu resteras toujours mon Loki. Nous partageons plus que des liens du sang, Loki. Et depuis longtemps. Quelle importance que nous n'ayons pas les même parents ? Je m'en fiche que tu sois tout bleu, ou vert, ou avec des plumes dans les fesses et des taches violettes sur le nez. Tu es mon Loki. Juste mon Loki. C'est tout ce qui à jamais compté pour moi."

Le prince brun se laissa aller contre le large torse de son frère.  
Thor n'avait jamais été capable de garder ses mains dans ses poches quand il s'agissait de son frère. Le prince était de toutes les façons un tactile, mais quand son frère était concerné, il se faisait poulpesque.  
Loki s'abandonna au baiser de plus en plus insistant de son frère.  
Il finit par le repousser rudement.

"- Ne fais pas ça, Thor."

Le blond revint à la charge, plus câlin que jamais.

"- Tu sais que le fils de Coul m'a donné faim avec ses bêtises ?"

Loki du retenir un gémissement traitre.

"- Tu te donnerai comme ça à Stark ?"  
"- Une queue est une queue mon frère et ca fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas prit une.  
"- Je suis vexé. Et tu es affreusement vulgaire."   
"- Tu sais bien que tu es tout autre chose mon moi, mon Loki. Et tu aimes quand je parle vulgairement."

Le brun ferma les yeux lorsque Thor fit sauter une à une les attaches de ses vêtements.  
L'armure tomba très vite sur le sol.   
D'extérieur, les humains pouvaient croire que les vêtements du sorcier étaient aussi complexes que son esprit. Pourtant, il n'y avait que sept boucles à faire sauter en tout et pour tout pour le laisser nu comme au jour de sa naissance.  
Loki retira les vêtements de son frère tout aussi vite. Aucun d'eux ne se souciait d'être dans le salon commun des Avengers. C'était un détail qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps oblitéré.  
Et puis ils s'étaient fait surprendre plus d'une fois par leur mère sur le trône d'Asgard, alors au milieu d'un salon…..  
Les deux frères tournèrent à peine la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un revenir dans la pièce.  
La bouche entre-ouverte, Stark les fixait, les joues roses.

"- Je…Désolé, je vais vous laisser… je…" Mais l'ingénieur ne fit pas un geste pour partir.

Loki haussa un sourcil vers son frère en une question silencieuse à laquelle Thor répondit d'un sourire.

"- Voulez vous venir jouer, ami Stark ? Après tout, vous n'avez pas sacrifié au jeu."  
"- Thor…"  
"- A moins que vous ne vouliez laisser le SHIELD gagner ce petit jeu ?"

Le milliardaire grogna.   
Si en plus Loki jouait sur ses pires travers… C'était de la torture mentale. Et une torture mentale qu'il adorait.  
Tony se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
Comment résister à la plastique des deux dieux ? Et puis, c'était des dieux quand même ! Des dieux !!!! Alors certes, Tony Stark n'avait jamais couché avec un homme mais là, c'étaient des dieux ! Et ces deux andouilles l'invitaient à bras ouverts à participer à leur petite sauterie (dans tous les sens du terme).  
Le milliardaire envoya les dernières brides de raison par-dessus les moulins en même temps que ses vêtements.  
Les deux frères l'accueillirent dans leurs bras et leurs baisers avec un enthousiasme touchant.

"- Du calme Anthony Stark. Ou vous n'allez pas tenir la distance." 

Tony laissa Loki se coller à son dos.  
Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la virilité du jotun contre ses reins.  
Ca existait ca ? Mais c'était un anaconda du brésil ou quoi ?  
Il s'écarta du prince avec un petit couinement de surprise avant de baisser les yeux sur son entrejambe.

"- Sérieux ? C'est magique Rodolphe ou c'est du vrai ? Ca peut pas exister en vrai un truc pareil ! Ca doit même être interdit par la convention de Geneviève je suis sur !"

Thor éclata de rire.  
Lui aussi était monté comme un poney (il restait un Asgardien merci beaucoup) mais rien à voir avec son frère.

"- Vous comprenez pourquoi j'apprécie particulièrement les étreintes de mon frère, ami Stark ?"

La partie scientifique de l'esprit de l'humain travaillait déjà en surmultiplié pour expliquer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
Affreusement tenté, il tendit la main pour effleurer le monstre mais se retint.

"- Vous pouvez toucher, hein." L'encouragea Loki que la fascination de Tony amusait autant qu'elle le flattait.

Tony ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il effleura le bout du membre majuscule de la paume, arrachant un soupir à Loki.  
Il lui fallut ses deux mains pour faire le tour du pénis du dieu qui dépassait son nombril.

"- Logique en même temps." Finit par murmurer l'ingénieur pour lui-même.

Loki rouvrit un œil.  
Les mains de l'humain sur lui étaient rugueuses mais très précautionneuses. Rare étaient ceux qui faisaient attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. A croire que les gens pensaient qu'une taille hors norme signifiait obligatoirement une sensibilité plus faible. Les femmes qui avaient une forte poitrine subissaient souvent la même chose. Les hommes pensaient que malaxer comme une boule de pate une grosse poitrine ne pouvait pas faire mal. Crétins.

"- Qu'est ce qui est logique, Anthony ?"

Tony frémit.  
Il avait toujours détesté qu'on l'appelle par son prénom entier. Mais dans la bouche du dieu ? Son prénom roulait comme une caresse sur la langue.

"- On dit souvent que les nains sont bien mieux montés que les gens de taille normale. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste que leur membre est de taille normale. Mais comme leur corps est plus petit, le différentiel est impressionnant. Avec toi, c'est pareil. Tu es petit pour un géant des glaces, mais lui" Sourit Tony en effleurant le sexe gonflé. "Est de taille tout à faire normale pour ta race, je parierais."  
"- ….je n'y avais jamais pensé." Avoua Loki.  
"- Comme quoi, tu ne penses pas toujours à tout." S'amusa Thor avant de s'agenouiller devant son frère.

Il repoussa doucement Stark pour prendre le membre de son frère entre ses lèvres.  
Tony se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Thor devait presque se déboiter la mâchoire pour accommoder la taille de son frère dans sa gorge.  
Le milliardaire se laissa faire lorsque Loki le prit dans un baiser possessif et un peu brutal.  
Le gout de Loki était différent de tout ce que l'humain avait pu gouter jusque là, avec quelque chose d'un rien addictif.

"- Loki…"  
"- Occupez vous donc de Thor, Anthony. Il vous attends après tout." Poussa doucement le jotun.

Tony resta interdit une seconde.  
Loki s'assit confortablement sur le canapé sans que les lèvres de Thor ne l'abandonnent une seconde.  
Tony repoussa la table basse puis s'agenouilla près de Thor.  
Presque timide, il posa une main sur le dos musclé du dieu qui arqua immédiatement les reins.  
Un lourd frisson remonta le long du dos du milliardaire.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Qu'est ce qu'ILS faisaient ? Il ne pouvait pas être là, nu, avec les deux dieux qui se tapaient dessus depuis des années, invités par les deux zozos à partager leurs amusements…  
Thor ondula doucement sous la main de Tony pour le rappeler à son attention. Allait-il enfin s'occuper de lui à la fin ?  
Tony haleta doucement.  
Comment résister à pareil appel ?  
Sa main glissa sur le dos du dieu jusqu'à ses épaules puis redescendit jusqu'à ses reins.  
Il hésita encore. Il s'avait quoi faire techniquement mais n'avait jamais sacrifié à ce genre de jeu avant. Il avait autant peur de mal faire que de se ridiculiser ou de faire mal à Thor.  
Sans le vouloir, il releva les yeux sur Loki.  
Le regard béryl ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde. Presque avide, Loki observait l'humain réaliser lentement ce que les deux frères lui offraient.  
Puis réaliser qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

"- Loki…"  
"- Il faut que vous le prépariez, Anthony. Gentiment. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas pris un mâle."  
"- Je n'ai…. "  
"- Vous avez votre langue, non ?"

Tony ne sut s'il devait gémir de plaisir ou détaler de dégout.  
Incapable de faire autre chose qu'obéir, il s'agenouilla derrière le prince blond. Le ton de Loki était aussi excitant qu'encourageant.  
Ses mains se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les fesses du dieu qui feula doucement en creusant davantage les reins pour l'encourager encore.  
L'ingénieur se pencha sur le prince. Sans savoir s'il le faisait de sa propre volonté ou si Loki utilisait sa magie sur lui pour le forcer, il écarta les deux globes musclés pour laper l'anneau rose entre eux.  
Thor se mit à ronronner. Ses caresses labiales sur l'entrejambe de son frère se firent plus frénétiques.

"- Assez, Anthony…"

Haletant, Tony se redressa.  
La pupille dilatée, il attendait les instructions de Loki.  
Le jeune dieu semblait s'amuser autant qu'il profitait de la situation.

"- Prenez le, Anthony. Maintenant."

Le jotun glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère avec douceur, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

"- Je…vais lui faire mal." Tenta Tony.  
"- Mais non…. Il n'y a pas de risque." Rassura le jotun. "Il a prit bien pire avec bien moins de préparation. Même avec toute votre force, vous n'arriveriez même pas à le faire saigner."

Tony hésita encore.

"- Loki…"

Qu'on ne vienne pas dire qu'Anthony Stark n'était pas soigneux et s'essuyait sur les rideaux !

"- Thor ? Anthony hésite." Roucoula Loki. "Veux-tu le rassurer ?"

Le prince arqua les reins, se collant au bas ventre de l'ingénieur.  
Le milliardaire n'hésita pas plus.  
Il prit à peine le temps de couvrir son membre de salive puis se positionna.  
Il s'enfonça lentement dans le corps du prince qui feula le plaisir avant de lâcher Loki pour venir brutalement à la rencontre de l'humain.  
Tony lâcha un petit cri étouffé lorsque son membre fut englouti par la chaleur étroite du prince autour de lui.  
Thor ferma les yeux.  
Il y avait longtemps que personne ne l'avait couvert. Trop longtemps.  
La douleur était vive mais bienvenue.   
Il avait toujours aimé un peu de brutalité dans ses accouplements. Quelque chose qu'il avait du mettre de côté depuis qu'il était avec Jane. Elle était si fragile ! Et si prude ! Lorsqu'il avait proposé d'ouvrir leur lit à Darcy, la scientifique avait trillé comme une pie malade. Thor n'avait pas compris cet égoïsme. Il était normal de partager le plaisir non ?  
Encore une bonne raison de laisser tomber la mortelle. Si elle n'acceptait pas un peu de partage, il était hors de question qu'il reste avec elle. Il ne pouvait rester loin de son frère très longtemps. Et Loki n'était pas son seul partenaire, loin de là. La fidélité était une notion que les deux princes d'Asgard ne connaissaient pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas leur faute, juste que leur relation tordue ne leur avait jamais permit d'en gouter le sel. Si tant est qu'il puisse y avoir un intérêt à la fidélité. Pour eux, le partage était bien plus important que la fidélité des corps. Si fidélité il devait y avoir, et finalement il y en avait une énorme entre eux, elle ne pouvait se limite, ne devait se limiter à celle des corps. Le sexe n'était que cela, du sexe. Un moyen facile et agréable de partager un moment entre amis. La fidélité du cœur était autre chose de bien différent et de bien plus profond.

Loki avait quitté le canapé pour venir s'accroupir près de l'humain.

"- Plus fort, Anthony, vous ne risquez pas de lui faire mal et il a besoin de davantage." Insista le jotun en posant une main sur les reins de Tony pour l'encourager.

La pression brulante força l'humain à accélérer ses mouvements.  
Thor bascula la tête en arrière lorsque Loki l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'embrasser.  
Il répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser pendant que Tony le chevauchait par derrière comme une cavale rétive.  
C'était comme ça qu'il préférait être monté de toute façon. Quitte à se qu'il se soumette à la virilité d'un autre, il appréciait de s'y soumettre complètement.   
Mais ce n'était pas assez.   
Jamais assez.   
Comme il l'aurait fait avec Loki pour demander davantage, il serra les muscles sur le membre qui le possédait.  
Tony lâcha un cri avant de s'assouvir d'un coup, presque par surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça !!!  
Loki éclata de rire.

"- Ho, Anthony, je suis déçut ! Je me serais attendu à plus de résistance."

Tony se laissa tomber assis sur le tapis après s'être retiré comme il avait pu.  
Un brusque frisson de désir vint pourtant raviver la flamme entre ses reins lorsqu'il vit sa semence couler entre les cuisses d'un Thor désappointé.  
Quoi ? C'était déjà finit ? Il en voulait plus lui ! Bien plus ! Il avait BESOIN de plus !!! Ce n'était qu'un amuse-gueule ça !

"- Hé, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux coucher avec un dieu, Loki. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à la notion !" Plaida l'humain, le souffle court, sans se vexer de la gentille moquerie du jotun. 

Si le dieu des mensonges avait voulu être vexant, il aurait été autrement plus hautain et cassant.  
Loki rit encore avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé mais sans être moqueur, bien au contraire. Il n'aurait pas cru que Stark les rejoindrait finalement.  
Le dieu des mensonges flatta sa virilité majuscule de la main avant de ses taper sur les cuisses.

"- Viens là, Thor. Tu sais que tu en as envie."

Le blond ne se fit par prier. Il s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de son frère, collant son torse au sien comme il savait que Loki adorait ça, mais le jotun le retint.

"- Non…. Tourne-toi mon frère."

Thor gémit encore.  
Son frère le connaissait si bien.  
Sans se faire prier, Thor colla son dos au torse de son frère.  
Loki s'avachit un peu plus dans le canapé pour que Thor puisse s'installer pour confortablement contre lui.   
Tony s'assit en face d'eux.  
Bien incapable de s'en empêcher, sa main se perdit entre ses jambes, attirant un sourire sur les lèvres des deux dieux.  
Ils prenaient plaisir à avoir un spectateur, autant que leur spectateur à les regarder.  
Loki mordilla doucement la nuque de son frère avant de lui caresser les cuisses de la paume.

"- Ouvre."

Thor obéit sans attendre.  
Il bascula le bassin puis posa ses cuisses sur les avant bras de son frère.  
Loki tira un peu.  
Thor se retrouva très vite les jambes totalement ouvertes, offert à la vue de Stark de la plus impudique des façons.  
Joueur, Loki glissa deux doigts dans l'anus de son frère, il les retira pour les porter à sa bouche et gouter la semence de l'humain.  
Thor grogna.

"- Loki….Cesse de me faire attendre."

Thor était désagréablement écartelé, et surtout sans rien pour lui changer les idées. Sa main chercha son entre-jambe mais Loki l'en empêcha immédiatement.

"- Veux-tu que je t'attache les mains, Thor ?"  
"- Je veux que tu me prennes, Loki." Gronda le dieu de la foudre et du tonnerre. "Pas que tu me titilles comme une pucelle rougissante !"  
"- Si impatient…" Roucoula le brun.  
"- Pour toi, toujours."

Loki rit de bon cœur. Il caressa les cuisses de son frère qui reposaient toujours sur ses bras.

"- Mais tu vois, je ne peux rien faire comme ça, Thor. Je suis bloqué."  
"- Je peux aider, peut-être." Proposa Tony avant même de réaliser qu'il avait parlé.  
"- Vraiment Anthony Stark ? Et comment ?" 

L'ingénieur s'agenouilla près du couple.  
Il prit sans complexe le membre imposant du Jotun entre ses mains. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il donna un petit coup de langue dessus, recommença avec celui de Thor avant de descendre un peu pour laper l'ouverture attendrie par ses propres fluides puis guida le membre de Loki contre l'intimité de son frère.  
Les deux dieux s'étaient laissé faire avec abandon, surpris et charmés par l'enthousiasme du mortel.  
Depuis des siècles qu'ils invitaient des gens à partager leurs ébats, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils rencontraient quelqu'un d'aussi déluré aussi vite. Et c'était fichtrement agréable.  
Le membre de Loki s'enfonça à peine dans l'arrière train de Thor avant d'être bloqué. Les muscles de son frère n'étaient pas assez assouplit et étirés, loin de là.

"- Veux-tu que je te fasse mal, Thor ?" Roucoula le jotun.

Tony prit le sexe du prince ainé entre ses lèvres sans qu'on le lui demande.

"- Loki !!!"

Le jotun s'enfonça dans le corps de son frère d'une simple poussée brutale qui arracha un cri de douleur à Thor.  
Les larmes aux yeux, le prince d'Asgard s'abandonna autant à la souffrance de son arrière train forcé qu'au plaisir de son phallus sur la langue de Stark.  
La combinaison des deux était un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Loki laissa le temps à son frère de s'habituer à sa présence tout en caressant les cheveux de Tony pour l'encourager et le féliciter.  
Stark était décidément un bon petit soldat quand il s'agissait de sexe. Autrement, pas question de lui donner des ordres. L'humain était trop libre dans sa tête pour se laisser enfermer dans quoi que ce soit.  
Comme lui quelque part.  
Thor arqua les reins pour s'empaler davantage sur son frère.  
Centimètre par centimètre, le dieu du tonnerre parvint à prendre le membre gargantuesque en lui avec une aisance qui prouvait son habitude de la chose.  
Tony était fasciné.  
Comment pouvait faire Thor ? N'importe quel humain serait mort d'hémorragie interne avec un truc pareil en moins de trois minutes ! Ou alors, les deux dieux jouaient à ca depuis si longtemps que l'anatomie de Thor avait grandit en s'accoutumant à celle de Loki en même temps que leur croissance.  
Lorsque Thor fut enfin assit sur les cuisses de son frère, Loki donna un léger mouvement de reins pour lui arracher le petit ronron de fond de gorge qu'il aimait tant.

"- Loki…. Cesse de prendre des gants mon frère et prends plutôt mon cul."

Tony lâcha le membre qu'il travaillait distraitement lorsque Loki tira doucement sur ses cheveux avant de lui claquer la fesse.

"- Voila comment on traite un dieu du tonnerre, Anthony Stark. Vous comprendrez que vous ne pouviez lui faire le moindre mal. Quand il commence à être vulgaire, c'est qu'il est prêt à être culbuté comme une chienne."

Loki souleva doucement Thor dans ses bras.  
Fasciné, Tony ne put que s'asseoir sur le sol.  
Comment Loki pouvait-il soulever le poids de son frère comme si ce n'était rien ? Thor faisait 300kg quand même !  
Puis Loki commença à besogner Thor avec la dernière énergie, se retirant presque entièrement de lui avant de reprendre possession de son corps sans la moindre douceur.  
L'étreinte du dieu des mensonges se fit de plus en plus frénétique jusqu'à ce que les deux frères s'assouvissent en même temps et s'immobilisent enfin.  
Paralysé par le désir et l'excitation, Tony n'en pouvait plus de se caresser. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
Affalé contre le torse de son frère qui lui mordillait la nuque tout en lui caressant le ventre et étalait son foutre d'une main paresseuse, Thor avait fermé les yeux.  
Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de l'affection de son frère…  
Il serra un peu les muscles sur lui.  
Ses reins lui faisaient un mal de chien mais la douleur elle-même était un plaisir réel qui malheureusement ne tarderait pas à disparaître.  
Loki gronda doucement avant de sourire.

"- Thor semble ne pas en avoir eut assez, Anthony. M'accorderiez-vous votre aide pour satisfaire les désirs de mon frère ?"

Tony hocha la tête, une lueur fiévreuse dans les yeux.  
Il voulait bien n'importe quoi.  
Loki souleva à nouveau les jambes de Thor, le laissant pleinement à la vue.  
La position était impudique et obscène au possible mais si fascinante pour l'humain…  
Loki força deux de ses doigts contre son membre pour posséder davantage son frère.  
Thor geignit doucement de douleur autant que de plaisir.  
Depuis que Loki avait commencé à s'imposer à lui, le prince s'était totalement abandonné à lui.  
Pour Tony, il n'était plus question de se demander qui était le dominant dans la relation. Pas plus que de se demander comment Thor pouvait être aussi souple.  
Lorsque Loki se retirerait de lui, le prince serait dilaté comme une vieille chambre à air. Comment avait-il pu être aussi étroit autours de lui moins d'une demi-heure auparavant s'il avait pour habitude de se faire couvrir par son frère ?  
Loki joua encore des doigts dans l'arrière train de son frère une petite minute.

"- Et bien qu'attendez vous, Anthony ? Il y a la place pour vous, soyez en certain. Mon frère n'attends que vous."

L'ingénieur lâcha un petit gargouillis étranglé. Incapable de résister, il bondit sur ses pieds.  
Avide, il se laissa guider une fois de plus par Loki.  
Le jotun prit autant soin de lui que de son frère. Aucun des deux ne devait se faire blesser après tout.  
Un long gémissement échappa aux deux princes autant qu'à l'humain lorsque Tony força le passage dans l'étroit chemin déjà douloureusement emprunté par le prince cadet.  
Tony s'immobilisa une fois enfoncé au plus profond possible.  
Les membres tremblant, il appuya son front contre l'épaule de Thor.  
Le prince ainé referma ses bras autour de ses épaules, rassurant et encourageant.

"- Thor… Bon sang… C'est trop." Finit par souffler l'humain. "Tu vas finir par te blesser."

Thor lui caressa doucement le visage lorsque Loki se mit à doucement jouer des reins en lui, juste assez pour que son membre caresse celui de Tony sans risquer de le blesser.  
Thor était si étroit autour d'eux que des mouvements plus brusques de l'un ou de l'autre auraient été dangereux pour tous les trois.  
Le prince d'Asgard ne se souvenait pas avoir été à ce point possédé par quelqu'un. Et la présence de Tony en plus…  
L'humain prenait autant de plaisir qu'eux à la situation.  
C'était bien la première fois qu'un amant conjoint ne les lâchait pas au bout de quelques minutes, juste parce qu'ils prenaient peur. Les deux frères pouvaient aller très loin dans leurs jeux.  
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, juste à profiter de leur étreinte presque paresseuse à présent.  
Tony jouit enfin mais Thor l'empêcha de se retirer de lui.

"- Non Tony. Nous commençons à peine. Reste s'il te plait."

L'humain laissa retomber son front contre l'épaule du prince.  
Ils allaient le tuer.  
Doucement, il ne put que jouer progressivement des reins pour venir à la rencontre de Loki. C'était comme danser l'un contre l'autre dans un fourreau étroit et brulant qui ne les laissait jamais en paix.  
Des mains se posèrent soudain sur les reins de Tony. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, avides aussi.  
L'humain se laissa faire.  
Il ne savait pas qui le caressait.   
Il ne savait pas qui jouait à présent de la langue en lui, mais il savait qu'il aimait ca. Que c'était bon et qu'il en voulait plus.  
Finalement, il trouva la force de relever les yeux et de tourner la tête.  
Un second Loki lui sourit.

"- Que…"  
"- Ce n'est qu'un clone, Anthony." Rassura le Loki original.

Le milliardaire s'immobilisa lorsque le clone se glissa en lui.  
Il se raidit, déjà persuadé de se faire déchiré en deux mais le clone s'adapta à lui sans mal, ne lui causant qu'une lourde vague de plaisir qui le fit jouir encore.

"- Je n'allais pas vous faire de mal, Anthony." Le gronda doucement Loki "Evidement que j'ai adapté les mensurations de mon clone aux vôtres."

Incapable de parler, perdu dans le plaisir conjoint de l'étroitesse de Thor autour de lui, du membre de Loki contre le sien et de celui du clone qui le besognait gentiment, le milliardaire ne put qu'attraper Loki par la nuque puis forcer ses lèvres pour un baiser affamé.  
Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, Tony embrassa Thor puis déposa une ligne de baiser sur son torse large pour se faire pardonner de la morsure qu'il lui avait faite à la lèvre lorsqu'un coup de boutoir du clone particulièrement agréable l'avait fait réagir violement.  
Les trois hommes continuèrent à faire l'amour un long moment jusqu'à ce que Tony s'évanouisse à moitié, complètement épuisé.  
Le clone de Loki le souleva gentiment après l'avoir libéré puis l'allongea sur le canapé près des frères. Puis le clone prit la place de Tony, arrachant un cri de douleur à Thor.  
Le clone n'allait pas avoir la même précaution avec le dieu qu'avec l'humain.  
Le milliardaire ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement.  
Epuisé, il ne pu néanmoins se retenir de caresser la cuisse de Loki du bout des doigts.  
La peau du jotun était douce…Si douce…

"- Je me demande si tu es tout doux comme ca quand tu es poilu."

Thor cessa de mordiller les doigts que son frère lui avait mit dans la bouche après les avoir allègrement couvert de la semence de son ainé.

"- Mon frère est toujours doux, Ami Stark. De partout."

Loki tira sans douceur sur la toison de son frère pour le punir.

"- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

Thor rit doucement.

"- Ho si !"

Le jotun finit par le repousser.  
Thor tomba sans grâce sur le sol.  
A force d'orgasmes, ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

"- Je vais te faire voir, si je suis tout doux." Gronda le jotun.

Le milliardaire aurait du s'inquiéter mais il ne pu que rire d'épuisement.  
Il n'y avait aucun feu dans la menace de Loki. Juste du jeu.  
Jeu qui se confirma lorsque le prince brun changea de forme.  
L'énorme loup noir lécha gentiment les reins et les cuisses de l'Asgardien qui protesta un peu.

"- Je suis fatigué, Loki."

Le loup renifla, moqueur.  
Son frère, déjà fatigué ?  
Mais c'était qu'il se ramollissait alors.  
Il poussa Thor du nez vers le canapé jusqu'à ce que le prince ai posé sa tête sur les cuisses de Tony.  
Le mortel lui caressa immédiatement les cheveux.  
Satisfait, Loki couvrit encore son frère.  
L'énorme loup posséda d'un coup de rein le dieu du tonnerre qui siffla de douleur mais creusa les reins pour faciliter la possession de son frère.   
Tony prit ses lèvres en un baiser avide auquel le dieu répondit avec enthousiasme pendant que le loup le besognait avec énergie.  
Puis Loki s'immobilisa soudain.  
Thor siffla encore de douleur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les poignets de Tony qui commença à s'inquiéter.

"- Thor ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- R…Rien…. Ca…Ca va passer." 

Thor gronda encore.  
Loki lui lécha doucement la nuque puis les doigts de Tony lorsque l'humain caressa les cheveux du blond.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Thor prit une longue inspiration. Il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.  
Petit à petit, à mesure que ses muscles se détendaient, la douleur diminua jusqu'à redevenir supportable.

"- Rien, Ami Tony. Juste Loki qui a fait son nœud."  
"- ….. Je ne…comprends pas…."

Puis l'humain réalisa.   
Il avait vu des chiens s'accoupler à l'occasion. Pour un loup, ca devait être pareil. Le membre gonflait et immobilisait le partenaire jusqu'à ce que les deux animaux puissent se libérer l'un de l'autre. Thor devait être à la torture

"- Ho ! …Ho…. Je peux faire quelque chose ?"

Thor secoua la tête avant d'enfouir son nez dans le giron de Tony.

"- Non…. Il faut attendre."

Loki mordillait gentiment les épaules de son frère.  
Tony ne put que caresser lui aussi le visage du prince pour tenter maladroitement de le détendre.  
Puis enfin, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Loki descendit du dos de son frère.  
Il changea immédiatement de forme pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Je crois que nous attendrons quelques jours pour un peu plus d'originalité, mon frère." Ronronna le prince jotun en caressant les reins de l'Asgardien.

Thor l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne sentait plus son arrière train. Par contre, il sentait la semence de ses deux amants couler librement hors de lui.

"- Laisse-moi juste quelque jours pour me réhabituer à tes étreintes mon frère."

Loki utilisa sa magie sur le canapé pour qu'il soit assez large pour les accueillir tous les trois confortablement.  
Thor se nicha entre Tony et Loki, aussi avide de câlins qu'un chiot.

"- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ca." Avoua Tony en caressant distraitement la hanche du dieu du tonnerre.

Loki caressait la nuque de son frère du bout des doigts, étroitement collé à son dos.

"- Et nous non plus !" 

Loki et Tony se redressèrent.  
Le reste des Avengers était à la porte, un peu pâles.

"- JARVIS, depuis quand avons-nous des spectateurs ?"  
"- Depuis un bon moment monsieur."  
"- Et tu pouvais pas prévenir ?"

Quand même quoi !

"- Vous sembliez teeeellement vous amuser. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un vous tombait dessus." Railla l'IA "Et si vous voulez éviter ce genre de désagréments, je vous invite à vous limiter vos activités extra-vernaculaire à vos appartements privés." 

Le ton pincé de JARVIS était absolument scandalisé.  
Tony renifla.  
Il n'avait quasi honte de rien et de toute façon, la moitié du monde libre l'avait déjà vu cul nu alors (et sans doute au moins 70 % des femelles)  
Un sourire railleur aux lèvres, Loki continuait à caresser la nuque de son frère qui somnolait doucement, vaincu.

"- Un jour, ami des murs, je vais me débrouiller pour créer un golem, te mettre dedans et te montrer pourquoi ton maitre aime à ce point la chair."  
"- Et ce jour là, j'en profiterai pour vous coucher sur mes genoux et vous coller la fessée de votre vie, monsieur Loki."  
"- Des promesses, toujours des promesses…." Ne pu s'empêcher d'insinuer Tony mine de rien.

Loki lui jeta un regard aigu

"- Je vous trouve bien demandeur, Anthony."  
"- Après ce soir, Je veux bien me mettre à genoux quand tu veux, Rodolphe."  
"- Je saurais m'en rappeler." Sourit le jotun avec un rictus.  
"- Quand tu veux, trésor."

Thor passa un bras autour de leur taille à chacun.

"- Silence tous les deux. Câlins. Protestations demain."

Pis il se redressa un peu pour voir leurs amis, absolument mal à l'aise.  
Ils venaient quand même de voir le puissant et viril dieu du tonnerre se faire passer dessus par son frère, Tony, un loup et pire, y prendre plaisir !

"- Et vous vous n'aviez qu'à participer au lieu de juste regarder. On vous aurait accueillit avec plaisir."

Loki éclata de rire pendant que Tony hochait vigoureusement la tête.

"- Thor, ne dis pas ca, tu va me donner encore faim." Conclu le jotun.

Thor l'embrassa doucement.

"- Autant que tu veux mon frère."

Loki gronda.  
Puis se glissa en lui, lui arrachant un soupir.

#fin#


End file.
